My Life Would Never Be The Same
by GoHaNViDeLSoN
Summary: (*Three-shot G/V songfic*) What does one do when they lose someone dear to them? Overcome by grief. SUICIDE...right? *Aftermath of Cell Games for Gohan & Videl*


_**Disclaimer: *** Sigh ***** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. But be lucky, I did not own it. Had it been me, then Dragonball Z wouldn't have been what it is today…. _

_Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

 _ **Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a **songfic.** And most importantly this is my very first story from a First Person POV and the fic has throughout been in whole Present Tense. So, I had to exercise caution._

 _In case, there's been any mistake on my part, don't hesitate to point it out to me. I would be grateful._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **My Life Would Never Be The Same...**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN_

 _The inspiration for this songfic goes to DarkHeart81's fic ..._

* * *

 _[Videl's POV]_

 _ **My life would never be the same…**_

I just know of it. I cannot control my tears as they cascade down my cheeks. It's a real wonder I haven't run out of tears yet.

I walk aimlessly down the deserted road. The sky's overcast with specks of grey cloud threatening to pour down any time. The night air is cold; not the kind of cold that sucks the warmth from your body, but the kind of cold that seems to numb your senses amplifying your already burdened troubles.

 _ **Do I have somewhere to go?**_

 _ **Someone to meet**_

I let out a dry chuckle, as I say those words. Maybe, I am waiting for a gallant knight riding through the pouring rain on a steed of pure white, that seem to glow in the darkness of night. My 'knight in shining armor' waiting to take me to the heaven in his ride. A weak smile tug at the corner of my lips at the thought.

 _ **It's a damn cold night**_

 _ **Trying to figure out this life**_

One must be wondering as to what turn of events might have taken place that has driven me to end my life. Oh believe me, there are plenty of them.

 **May 26** **th** **.** Today's date would go down in the Golden Book's Of History. What started as a "Day-Of-Doom" for the resident of Earth has ended in the most jubilant day, this planet has ever witnessed. People all across the Earth are celebrating the 'so-called' victory of _my father_ against the greatest menace to have ever walked the surface of Earth, Cell.

 _ **And nothing's going right**_

 _ **Everything's a mess**_

Do they really believe that Hercule Satan, my father was the one to beat cell? Oh well! Let them believe what they want to, it is not my place to correct them. After all, who am I to correct them ?

Right?

I know my father more than anyone. It is out-of-bounds for him to wield that kind of power to defeat a monster that can obliterate a whole army with a flick of his fingers.

And I hate you father, for what you've done. Due to your actions, people will regard me as the 'daughter of the savior'. Had it all been true, I would have no problem with it. Do you ever take my feelings into consideration? No. Do you think you have done a good deed by stealing the achievements of someone else? No. If I simply be on this planet to help with elevating father's public image, then life's a cruel joke. I don't want to live a life under the shadow of someone. And most importantly I don't want to live a life that has been built on the foundation of lies.

 _ **Why did you lie?**_

 _ **And now because of you**_

 _ **My life would never be the same…**_

People might call me paranoid, because they would think I'm giving up my life simply because of this stupid predicament. But if you think so, you are utterly wrong?

It is true that in the long run, I might've forgiven him for his lies. B-but I could never forgive him for what h-he…

My voice crack up as I speak and I cannot bring myself to speak it out loud. What do you expect of me? After all I'm just a ten year old girl. To witness the death of someone close to you is never easy. In utter sorrowfulness, I recollect the grim events of this day.

The feeling of something cold brushing against the nape of my neck subsequently sending a shiver down my spine shook me out of my thoughts. Alarmed, I stop walking and look around my surroundings. I could faintly see the towering cliff of rocks ahead of me. I didn't have any idea I walked so far. There is not a soul in sight.

 _ **There's nothing but the rain**_

 _ **No footsteps on the ground**_

 _ **I'm listening but there's no sound**_

I look up at the dark night sky and see that it has started to shower. It was so in alignment with my line of actions, as my own tears have once again started to work its way down.

This might be the most joyous day for people all across the world, but not for me. On this day I lost someone very dear to me. Dearer than life itself. My mother…. I whisper softly hoping she would response.

 _ **Is this how it feels**_

 _ **To lose someone close to you**_

I don't exactly know how she died. And trust me I don't even want to talk about it. But I need to let it off my chest, even if there's no one to listen to. It happened while I was watching the Cell games in the TV, when a humongous blast of golden explosion in the battle site cut off the connection of the news reporter with the TV station. It's magnitude was so intense, that it even shook the whole Earth. After some time, my maid came in with mournful face and broke in the news of my mother's death. At first I didn't want to believe. But in the ended my resolve broke and I gave in to my tears. I think I cried endlessly after that. All thoughts of fate of the survival of this planet long gone from my head. After my father came home, tagging along with him were several dozen reporters and endless sea of people. He gloated on endlessly of his 'so-called' exploits. The thing that caused a pang in my heart was when he was informed of my mother's death, he didn't seem fazed at all and instead shrugged it off. I cannot believe he is more stuck after the fame than for the loss of his wife. That was when my limits broke.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I ran off as fast as my feet would carry ... away from that abominable place, away from my father- whom I now loathe with a newfound passion.

 _ **My life would never be the same…**_

I let out a sigh as I think of all that has transpires since then. I sigh, this was a going to be a long night ...

But...

Suddenly, I see the dark night sky bathe in a golden burst of light. What can it be? Must be my mind playing stupid games with me. Oh wow, now I'm hallucinating as well.

I don't know why but, unconsciously, my thoughts drift to that of the boy whom I saw in TV this morning. The boy, my age, was squaring off against Cell and surprisingly enough held his own in the fight. The boy had a glowing golden aura with electricity sparking around him and I don't know why but it somehow enticed a warm feeling inside of me. As I saw him getting beaten to death, something inside me burnt deeply and there was an unpalpable urge to save him. But then all hell broke loose after that golden explosion. Though the connections cut-off making it hard for people to know what had actually transpired at the battlezone, but I have a hunch that it is the boy who defeated cell.

But the question is, did he make it out alive himself? Somehow, my heart ached at the thought of envisioning him die. It is a feeling undecipherable. Must be because of the pain in my heart, due to the loss of my mother. What would my mother think of myself? A weak, crying helpless girl ready to end her life.

 _ **But the fire that once burnt inside me**_

 _ **Is now gradually dimming**_

 _ **It's a damn cold night**_

 _ **Trying to figure out this life**_

 _ **Won't you take me by the hand**_

 _ **Take me somewhere new**_

Yes, that's what is left of me. Me, awaiting for my "Knight in shining armor" to hold me by my hand and take me to a new place. A place to rest in peace, a place where I could unite with my mother.

I wipe the last of my tears from my eyes as I reach the peak of the cliff. It is time for decision. The voice inside me says

 _ **Take a deep breath and let it go**_

But at some subconscious part of my brain, a weak voice whispers not to. But the pain in my heart is unbearable. And I've made up my mind. I clench my eyes shut to take a step forward. But instead of feeling weightless for once in my life, I feel myself hitting hard against something or rather someone from the looks of it. What the…? The impact caused me to trip and stumble some steps backward as I land hard on the rocky ground.

Shell shocked, I wonder briefly as to the cause of this incident. And as I try to pick myself from the ground my eyes rests upon …..

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:-_**

 _It is very important to know how you feel of this songfic so far. I am completely new to this._

 _By the way, do you have any edge on which song are the lyrics based on? 60% of them are my own, while 40% of them are from a particular song._

 _Your Clue: There's nothing but the rain_

 _This line is from that song… Now tell me what the song is?_


End file.
